


Sparks Laces

by 127774



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: I'm so sorry team instinct, Sparks laces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127774/pseuds/127774
Summary: Poor Spark was too busy being carfree to have been to a few key lessons and now it's come back to haught him. It's OK though because now he's got the best freinds ever to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We've all seen the meme about Sparks laces right? Well I just couldn't help myself. Please enjoy. Oh and the Blanche/Candela is only there if you squint.

Candela was intently focused on her phone observing the progress of a few valour trainers on the app they'd designed for the purpose. That was why it took a moment to realise that Blanche had looked up from her book and was staring across the courtyard. She followed Blanche’s gaze to where Spark was still kneeling over his shoes; she sat up and putting her arms on the back of the bench watched him as well.

After awhile she said “How long has he been trying to do that?”

“Five minutes” Blanche said.

Candela’s brow furrowed and she asked “He doesn't know how to tie his laces?”

“Apparently not” Blanche replied not taking her eyes of Spark.

“He's crying” Candela said a little disbelievingly.

There was a long silence then Blanche put her book down and walked over to the struggling Spark. She knelt in front of him and untangled the mess he'd made of his laces. When he tried to protest they waved him into silence.

“Watch carefully” She said.

Blanche tied the shoe slowly and carefully making sure he was paying attention. When she'd finished she untied them to Sparks great dismay.

“OK, now you try” She said encouragingly.

He tried. He really did, tongue sticking out in concentration and all the while Blanche helped. 

Professor Willow walked over to Candela and following her rather misty eyed gaze he saw Blanche with her patient teacher face and Stark completely focused. 

“Is Blanche teaching him how to tie his shoes?” He asked.

Candela nodded.

“Well that's just…” he trailed off smiling.

“There goes my heart” she said shaking her head.

 

It wasn't long before Spark actually managed to tie his own shoe lace. He whooped and launched himself at Blanche engulfing the startled leader in a Spark Hug. The kind that really did justify the capitals. Then he leapt to his feet and ran off whooping. Blanche smiled and shook her head; no doubt he would need another lesson before he mastered it but it was a start. Spark knew this too but at least now he knew he could ask Blanche without being mocked. She straightened up and returned to the bench where she resumed reading without a word.

“That was” Professor Willow started but was interrupted by a loud thump.

He and Candela both looked across the courtyard but Blanche only closed her eyes and sighed.

“He's just run into a tree, hasn't he?” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you we're looking to see the meme in question just google Spark can't tie his laces and it will apeare. I don't know if I entered into the sprite of the meme but who could leave the poor little cinnamon roll to struggle like that? Not me. Anway team instict out.


End file.
